Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Some handheld devices include a display, which may be a touch-sensitive display, that is operable with a navigation device to move an indicator, such as a cursor, and select available options. The information displayed on the displays may be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed. Improvements in portable electronic devices and methods of text selection are desirable.